


Jealousy, thy name is Simon

by nymphstreet



Series: pride 20gayteen [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Coffee Shops, Jealousy, M/M, Public Display of Affection, baz gets flirted with, dont @ me, i use australian coffee prices and aus dollars, simon is v jealous, still dont @ me, we dont have pumpkin flavoured drinks over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphstreet/pseuds/nymphstreet
Summary: It's not that Simon is jealous, or anything.





	Jealousy, thy name is Simon

**Author's Note:**

> okay: 1. go check out [Another Agatha by nancynotruth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745933) bc i stole the "Thinking about it, she’s kind of like another Wellbelove" idea from that story!  
> 2\. lets hang out! [tumblr](https://nympahdcra.tumblr.com)

**BAZ**

To say I am strongly considering gaining a first degree murder charge may be an understatement. Fucking Snow. Snow and his stupid jealousy and dumb, perfect face, and gorgeous moles. I hate him. (I love him). Because, me, a well-known gay, was _flirting_ with the girl taking our order. She was flirting with me, more like. So yeah, here I am, in the middle of a somewhat crowded café, my boyfriend nowhere to be found, an embarrassed barista and a, to be 100% honest, very uncomfortable boner.

It went something like this:

“Hi there! What can I get for you two?” The conventionally attractive barista asked us, leaning forward on the counter and making, frankly, intense eye-contact with me. Her blue eyes were rather striking, a very stark contrast to her soft orange hair. I could feel Snow bristle next to me. I smiled at her, because she looked quite uncomfortable with the hard glare Simon was sending her way. She brightened immensely, Snow scowled more. It’s really not a good look on him.

“I’ll have a mocha with a pump of vanilla, please. Snow, what do you want?” I asked, turning to my (usually) sunshine boyfriend.

“Coffee. Black.” He said it to ‘assert dominance’. We both know he hates coffee without a lot of sugar and milk. I sighed, resigning myself to drinking the coffee for him. (And he still sometimes thinks I don’t love him).

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at Simon’s blatant disregard for her, before she turned back to me with a sweet smile. I’m sure she would get lots of actually straight boys fawning over her. Thinking about it, she’s kind of like another Wellbelove. She looks away, punching somethings into the cash register.

“That’ll be $8.75, thanks!” She’s a little too peppy for my liking. I swiftly pull out my credit card and pay the costs.

Snow and I move to the side and wait for our orders. Not too long afterwards we heard our names being called by the same ginger barista from earlier. I walked up to the counter and grabbed the drinks from her. Our fingers accidentally brushed, leaving the girl blushing madly. I walk to Simon and hand him his drink and we go sit down. (Even though we have take-away cups, I think Snow was still being a jealous, possessive mess. I thought he was hot with the annoyed glint in his eye).

We sat at a booth, chosen by Snow, which had a very clear view of the counter. It was at that moment that both Snow and I noticed the black marks on my cup. Upon closer inspection we found that it was a hastily scribbled phone number – the barista’s, probably.

> _xxxx-xxx-xxx_
> 
> _i think you’re cute and you seemed interested? call me? – Isla xx_

“Interested?” Snow asked, seemingly calm. It was a ruse, there was a weird mix of self-doubt, jealousy and anger simmering just below the surface. It was kind of hot. (By which I mean: very, _very_ hot). I turned my head and saw the barista, Isla, watching us. Simon didn’t miss the action either, and it only served to make him angrier.

I think something snapped within Simon. I am led to this conclusion because Simon wordlessly shuffled around the booth and settled himself into my lap, hands on my face, and kissed me soundly. I was so shocked, (PDA!) that I forgot to kiss back. It was when I finally started reacting that Simon pulled back.

“If you had given me a second, love, I would have told you no. Not only am I dating you, I’m also extremely, aggressively and incomprehensibly gay. Not that I don’t appreciate the jealousy, but you really, _really_ don’t have to worry about when girls flirt with me.”

Simon climbed off my lap, not uttering a word, grabbed my mocha and walked out the doors of the café. I made eye-contact with the Isla girl while watching him leave, her face was bright red. (I’m sure mine matched).

And that brings us to now. I don’t quite know what to do, and I really don’t want to stand up yet, but I kind of have to go get my stupid boyfriend. I heave a massive sigh and stand. I grab the exorbitantly priced black coffee ($3.45 for a plain black coffee!) and walk out the doors and into the sunshine to find my golden boy.

**SIMON**

I wasn’t jealous, okay?


End file.
